1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to air filters and, specifically, to air intake filters for air compressors.
2. Description of the Art
It is known to provide vehicles, such as automobiles or trucks, with an on-board air compressor for supplying pressurized air for use in air shock absorbers or to a pressurized air outlet for diverse applications, such as supplying air to the vehicle tires and other external objects. Typically, the air compressor is mounted on the vehicle underbody in an area susceptible to moisture, water splashes, etc. Thus, the air intake on the compressor must be protected against water and moisture ingestion. Typically, this is accomplished by routing the air intake lines to a friendly air supply and generally using a filter at the intake end of the air compressor. In some applications, these precautions have not provided adequate protection against water entry into the compressor.
FIG. 1A depicts a prior art air compressor intake filter in which a filter body is mounted by means of integral latch members to a vehicle support structure, such as a side wall of the vehicle frame rail. An elongated tubular portion extends from the latch members on the filter body and connects to an air intake hose or conduit by means of integral barbs. The air intake hose or conduit extends to the air compressor.
A bore extends through the elongated tubular portion and opens to an enlarged bore in the filter body which receives a filter insert, such as a sponge urethane or foam filter. In this filter, the outer end of the filter insert extends outward beyond the end of the filter body and is exposed to the ambient environment. This exposes the end of the filter to water and moisture which can wick or pass through the filter and into the bore in the filter body thereby causing water or moisture ingestion through the air intake hose to the air compressor.
FIG. 1B depicts another prior art air compressor intake filter which is similar to the intake filter shown in FIG. 1A and described above. The intake filter shown in FIG. 1B differs from that of FIG. 1A only in the attachment mechanism and orientation site.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an air filter which prevents water ingestion into a connected component, such as a vehicle air compressor. It would also be desirable to provide a filter for a vehicle air compressor which can be easily mounted to vehicle support structure in a small compact space.